Angel of the Abyss
by Melody05
Summary: "Ce qu'il voyait en face de lui, n'était que le reflet de son être détestable. Ils étaient tous deux des anges déchus." Rating T pour un peu de sang. Pas de pairing.


**Bien le bonsoir les amis! Ou bonjour cela dépend du moment où vous lirez C:**

**Bref, alors, voilà, premier poste sur ce fandom, même si j'aurais voulu arriver avec un Jack/Lacie, ou quelque chose sur Elliot, je suis quand même contente d'avoir commencé avec Break C:**

**Donc, ceci est une réponse au défi Fics en Musique sur le forum Fairies Fans. On m'a donc imposée une chanson et j'ai du écrire dessus, en gros en m'inspirant de l'univers de ladite musique.**

**Musique donnée par Jyanadavega : Angels de Within Temptation.**

**Je vous conseille donc de le lire avec C: Ne sachant pas insérer les liens, je vous laisse vous débrouiller, désolée XD. Je crois avoir fait le tour.**

**Merci à mon clone d'amour Aeliheart pour avoir corrigé mes immondes fautes ! Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Angel of the Abyss<strong>

Il n'avait pas vraiment choisi de faire ce qu'il avait fait. Ou plutôt il avait sciemment réfléchi à ce qui allait lui arriver si il le faisait, et n'avait pas voulu y échapper.

Alors il était simplement là, les mains pleines de sang, le regard sombre et le visage pâle. La couleur du liquide vital se reflétant avec démence dans ses orbes rouges démoniaques. Il avait tué. Il avait massacré. Parce qu'il s'en voulait.

Les remords l'avaient consumé, il n'avait pas pu oublier ce qui était arrivé à cause de son manque de vigilance. Il n'avait pas été digne de ceux qui l'avaient traité comme l'un des leurs malgré leurs différents rangs à tenir. Il les avait laissés mourir et son cœur avait sombré.

Alors il avait voulu racheter ses erreurs, en tuant, en brisant le fil misérable de quelques vies qui, à ses yeux, n'avaient pas d'importance, parce qu'il ne les connaissait pas, après tout. Il avait laissé de côtés ses principes et avait assassiné, le regard froid, le cœur endurci. Parce que de toute façon, il savait que ses âmes renaîtraient, après tout, si il réussissait à changer le passé, les âmes qu'il avait fauchées réapparaîtraient comme si elles n'avaient vécu qu'un misérable cauchemar.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver répugnant. Il ne pouvait arrêter la culpabilité qui s'insinuait dans son cœur à chaque assaut, lorsqu'il attendait dans l'ombre, implorant silencieusement sa chain de massacrer le pauvre passant qui n'avait rien demandé. Il s'était simplement trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, peut-être était-il sur le chemin du retour, pour retrouver son foyer, la chaleur de sa famille, les sourires de sa fille.

Kevin se dégoûtait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ou du moins, c'est ce dont il se persuadait. Il voulait à tout prix effacer l'eau crasseuse qui dégoulinait sur les joues sa jeune maîtresse. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour faire fleurir les fleurs de ses sourires sur son délicat visage enfantin. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas mérité de perdre sa famille.

Mais après tout, la famille des personnes qu'il tuait sans cesse, chaque nuit, caché dans les plis de l'ombre, ne méritait pas non plus ce qui leur arrivait. Bien sûr, il le savait, mais son sourire en valait le prix. Que valait 116 âmes à ses yeux après tout, lorsqu'il pouvait avoir le plaisir de revoir le sourire qu'il aimait tant, entendre les éclats de rire qu'il chérissait tellement ?

Les iris rougeoyants du jeune homme à la chevelure mauve pâle se firent plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumer alors qu'il sentait la douleur enserrer son cœur. Le sceau qui ornait sa poitrine venait d'achever un tour complet. L'aiguille du destin tragique de ceux qui avaient pactisé avec les démons venait d'achever sa course.

Alors il tomba au sol, hurlant à s'en déchirer les poumons, alors qu'il se sentait brûler, le péché consumant son âme. Le calme plat de la nuit tremblait alors, laissant les ondes de la résonance le fissurer. Une brèche s'ouvrit alors sous les pieds des deux complices, les laissant lentement couler dans le précipice de l'horreur.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin, une clarté pâle éblouit l'albinos. Son torse le faisait encore légèrement souffrir, alors que le feu qui brûlait ardemment quelques temps auparavant commençaient à se consumer. Mais une autre douleur se réveilla soudain.

Il tenta de se redresser mais un poids entravait ses mouvements. La source de son mal avait une apparence humaine. Mais bizarrement, deux oreilles ornaient le sommet de son crâne, dans se détachant de sa chevelure qui paraissait un peu trop douce. Un bandage cachait son regard et il sauta sur le côté, lui laissant sa liberté.

Kevin regarda alors autour de lui. La pièce où il se trouvait aurait pu paraître normale, mais l'absence de fenêtre, et l'atmosphère qui y régnait ne semblait pas le moins du monde semblable à ce qu'il avait pu connaître.

Quelque chose semblait l'étouffer, peut-être parce que tout était trop blanc, trop parfait, mais aussi, trop effrayant. Divers peluches et autres poupées parsemaient les meubles de la pièce ce qui lui rappela vaguement la chambre d'un enfant.

Une silhouette se détacha alors de son observation alors qu'il essayait de se relever.

Ses longs cheveux d'un blanc immaculé semblaient être constitué d'une neige cotonneuse à la douceur exquise. La jeune fille tournait sur elle-même en tenant une peluche dans ses bras, comme s'il s'était agi de son cavalier. Sa robe adorablement courte, laissant apparaître la blancheur de ses fines jambes, était constitué d'un volant à l'arrière qui valsait au gré de ses tournoiements incessants alors que ses cheveux flottaient dans l'air.

Son visage lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, lui apparut comme celui d'un ange. Sa peau si blanche se confondait avec ses cheveux de neige, et ses yeux d'un violet pâle se détachaient avec douceur de son beau visage, mais toute la tristesse du monde semblait y avoir élu domicile.

Son regard s'illumina alors à la vue de l'albinos. Ce dernier se redressa alors. Il se doutait fortement de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et pensait savoir qui elle était, mais il ne voulait rien affirmer sans avoir eu de réponses.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Moi je m'appelle…Alice ! »

Et alors il avait voulu s'approcher de cet ange qui détenait sûrement le pouvoir dont il avait besoin, mais elle le devança. Elle approcha alors sa main du visage de Kévin, laissant ses petits doigts courir sur sa peau douce. Elle sourit tendrement à l'albinos avant que la fleur du sadisme ne vienne fleurir sur ses lèvres.

D'un geste violent, elle planta alors ses doigts délicieux dans l'œil gauche du jeune homme. L'albinos d'abord surprit ne réagit pas sur le coup. Puis la douleur vint planter ses poignards de métal et il laissa échapper un cri de douleur. La souffrance déforma les traits de son visage alors que la jeune fille continuait à farfouiller son œil qui dégoulinait de pourpre, comme si ses rubis venaient d'être percé et que la couleur s'en échappait.

Un rire effrayant sortit de la bouche d'Alice alors qu'elle s'éloignait, tenant des ses mains l'objet de son désir. Elle l'admirait avec une joie non dissimulée alors que ses doigts pâles dégoulinaient de sang.

Les cris de douleur de Kévin se brisaient avec horreur contre les murs cloisonnant la pièce trop pure. Le jeune homme sentait des fourmillements atroces là où quelques secondes auparavant se trouvait encore son œil. Comme si l'air qui s'insinuait dans le gouffre qu'elle avait laissé devenait nocif pour lui.

Le sang continuait à se déverser comme si il avait suffi d'une brèche dans l'être pour que tout le liquide découle, et Kévin tomba à terre. Sa main gauche pressée sur sa plaie ouverte était devenue collante à cause du sang qui commençait déjà à sécher. Mais il s'en fichait, tout ce à quoi il pensait sur le moment, était que finalement, tout ça n'avait servi à rien, parce qu'il allait mourir comme ses maîtres, partir sans avoir pu arranger ce qu'il n'avait jamais su se pardonner.

Mais la faucheuse ne vint pas pour couper le fil de sa misérable existence, et il fut spectateur d'une scène sur laquelle il n'avait eu aucun contrôle. La jeune fille offrit son précieux œil à la créature mi humaine mi animal. Puis sa chain se fit lamentablement anéantir par la volonté de l'Abysse, et les évènements qui suivirent défièrent toute logique dans son esprit. Ils étaient tous fous. Rien ne pourrait jamais les sauver, la folie les consumait et il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux.

Mais quelque chose capta son attention alors que la douleur se faisait moins intense, disparaissant peu à peu. La jeune fille pleurait. Alors que sa voix se brisait, laissant alors jaillir les larmes cristallines, ses pensées dérivèrent vers sa jeune maîtresse.

Parce qu'en cet ange démoniaque, il voyait une enfant blessée par la perte d'un être cher. Parce que même si elle n'avait rien de normal, ses sentiments étaient réels, sa solitude bien trop véritable. Alors il se réveilla de sa léthargie.

Il était là pour une seule raison, et il ne fallait sous aucun prétexte qu'il ne l'oublie. Parce que la jeune enfant comptait sur lui, parce qu'elle ne demandait qu'à revoir ceux qu'elle aimait.

« Volonté de l'Abysse ! C'est mon œil droit que tu veux ? Si c'est ce que tu désires…je suis prêt à te le donner ! Tu peux même me prendre un bras ou une jambe ! Je t'offrirais tout ce que tu souhaites ! »

La violence de son ton l'avait surpris. La puissance de sa voix résonnait étrangement dans ses oreilles alors qu'il sentait les fourmillements dans son orbe gauche revenir à la charge. Mais il ne faiblirait pas. Il ne se montrerait plus jamais faible, ne baisserais plus jamais sa garde, peut importait le prix à payer.

Alice continuait à sangloter alors que le monde autour d'eux s'écroulait, que le temps devenait ingérable, altérant les murs, brisant les miroirs, anéantissant la pureté des lieux, l'innocence démoniaque d'une enfant née pour vivre seule.

« …Alors je t'en pries ! Prête moi ton pouvoir ! Volonté de l'abysse ! »

Plus jamais il ne les laisserait seuls. Il allait les sauver de son erreur. Les ramener pour que plus jamais sa jeune maîtresse ne souffre de solitude, pour que plus jamais, son cœur à lui ne saigne des conséquences de son incompétence.

_Change le passé ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est les ramener !_

« Volonté de l'abysse ! »

Elle continuait de pleurer, encore, encore, encore. Ne l'écoutait pas, non, non, non. Et il n'en pouvait plus. Parce que ses sanglots le ramenaient sans cesse vers sa jeune maîtresse. Il se souvenait de son anéantissement alors que ses larmes l'étouffaient presque.

Alors il craqua. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus le supporter, ne pouvait plus se maîtriser. Les larmes de cet ange lui broyaient le cœur, brisaientt les contours de son âme.

« ALICE ! »

Alors les sanglots cessèrent et elle se tourna vers lui, les joues rosies par l'émotion trop forte, les yeux regorgeant d'une douleur indescriptible, d'une torture psychologique.

Alors Kévin oublia la douleur de son œil manquant, oublia où il était et que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui, car la peine qu'il lut dans ces yeux le surprit plus que de raison. A cet instant, la jeune fille semblait si fragile, prête à se briser comme les pauvres poupées de porcelaine qui gisaient à terre à cause de l'effondrement de la conscience de la volonté de l'Abysse. La tristesse lui avait fait perdre le contrôle, tout comme elle l'avait fait pour lui, qui avait tué, massacré des innocents, aveuglé par la douleur, les yeux noyés par les larmes.

Ce qu'il voyait en face de lui, n'était que le reflet de son être détestable. Ils étaient tous deux des anges déchus.

Elle s'approcha alors de lui, gracieusement, comme si ses petits pieds volaient au dessus du sol. Ses cheveux volèrent autour d'elle alors qu'elle s'abaissait près de l'albinos. Délicatement, comme effectuant une danse, sa chevelure tomba sur ses épaules dénudées et elle approcha ses mains près du visage du jeune homme.

« Tu peux vraiment…réaliser mon souhait ? »

Sa main droite se posa alors sur son visage ensanglanté, et il ferma les yeux. Peut-être par peur, peut-être pour autre chose. Sa main était douce sur sa peau salie, et ses doigts froids laissaient d'agréables frissons sur sa peau bouillante, mais les fourmillements lui rappelèrent que c'était cette même main qui lui avait ôté son œil gauche.

« Si c'est le cas, je t'en supplie…Je »

La surprise envahit alors son cœur, parce que la solitude de la jeune fille s'infiltrait dans les pores de sa peau. Il avait alors l'impression de ressentir ce qu'elle avait subi. Et la peur s'empara de son iris rouge.

_Je ne veux plus être la volonté de l'Abysse. Sauve moi, sauve Alice._

L'Ange s'était alors envolée, soulevée par les ailes de la solitude. Et Kévin avait laissé des larmes s'échapper de son désormais unique œil. Parce que finalement, cette jeune fille n'avait pas choisi d'être ce qu'elle était, parce qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé la possibilité de choisir une meilleure existence, alors que lui, il s'était lâchement laissé sombrer dans l'Abysse pour se racheter.  
>Il avait honte. Il se haïssait peut-être pour ce qu'il avait fait, il se détestait pour s'être persuadé de ne pas avoir eu le choix.<p>

Alors il se promit de réaliser son souhait. Pour rendre son sourire à cet Ange.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai respecté le passage du manga, en effet j'avais le tome 8 dans les mains pour être sûr de mon coup XD. Albus, pour information à ceux qui l'auraient oubliés était l'ancienne chain de Break. J'espère que la lecture vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions et au plaisir de vous revoir sur ce fandom parce que ce manga est juste génialissime C: <strong>


End file.
